


The Art of Living Long and Prospering

by theOCqueen



Series: Long Live the Queen [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Add an OC and things get different, I just am so sad that they built up this team only to kill it, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Sort Of, That one didn't happen the way you think it did, canon has been chopped up and picked apart for the sake of a happy ever after, i create my own, never got the fun team moments or bonding, nope forget it i reject your reality, one stinking party and thats it, will be explained later on tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theOCqueen/pseuds/theOCqueen
Summary: SEPTEMBER. 1949.Steve stared at the baby cradled safely in his best friends’ arms. She was born struggling from her first breath and Steve wouldn’t be who he was if he hadn’t stepped in, done what he could to help. Now she rested easy, eyes closed, dark curls already wild and thick.“She’s beautiful, Stevie,” Bucky said in a thick voice. “She’s gonna do more amazing things then either of us combined, smarter and stronger than anyone.” He cleared his throat roughly. “My Queenie’s gonna rule the world.”MAY. 2015."Team, Meet Rhiannon Barnes. Don't let her youthful visage fool you: She's been raising hell for everyone she's ever met for the last 70 years."The petite young woman slid her belt out of her jean loops and flicked it, the belt solidifying into a thin, dexterous staff. She grinned at the surrounding room. "I've seen things, done things, and changed a few of your diapers. So stand down, shut up, and let me give you a hand." She winked.Steve turned slowly to Bucky, eyes wide, and Buck grinned smugly. "Told you," He said."Alright." He said ruefully. "What next?"
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Long Live the Queen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678213
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Art of Living Long and Prospering

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story of a baby in the middle of a war, of a girl whose father never loved her, of a teenager who formed family out of assassins and aliens and vigilantes and broken and lonely people, of a young woman who did what she had to in order to protect the people she loved, who realized thirty years in that her time wasn't limited and her life wasn't so fragile as most were, and took advantage of a life that didn't have an expiration date. 
> 
> This is the story of Rhiannon "Rhian" Audra (REDACTED)-Barnes. 
> 
> This the story of the Avengers with a little friend, a little backup, and a whole lot of therapy.

Nick glanced through the files in front of him. 

“You know,” He said ruefully, “Had our little friend not shown up on time all of this could have come crashing down. No more SHIELD. No more me, even.” 

Maria raised an eyebrow, placed another large stack of files in front of him. 

“Wishing it had?” She checked, and he sighed.

“There’s something to be said about faking your death and disappearing into the shadows,” He admitted ruefully. “Less paperwork, anyway.” 

“And who is this friend of yours again?” Maria pressed, crossing her arms. “You haven’t shared that part yet – or any of the members of this new team who helped clean out all the Nazi’s.” Maria’s eyes went widened and she shook her head with a half laugh, and yeah. It was crazy when you said it like that. 

“You’ll meet ‘em soon enough,” he promised.

“Good. If they single-handedly brought down Hydra while somehow managing to keep SHIELD intact that makes them pretty damn effective. We could use some of that around here.” 

“Obviously. I’ll make sure you get an introduction. For now,” He glared at his paperwork, then sighed. “Enjoy your party.” 

Maria nodded, smirked, and vacated, and Nick grabbed the top of the stack.

“We gotta give this team a name,” He complained to himself. “We can’t keep calling you the other guys.”

* * *

“Sounds like a hell of a fight, sorry I missed it.” Steve grinned as he followed Sam up the stairs.

“If I had known it was going to be a firefight,” He promised, “I would absolutely would have called you.” 

“Oh no no,” Sam chuckled and raised his glass to his mouth. “I’m not actually sorry, I’m just trying to sound tough. I’m very happy psycho-babbling to reformed villains and trying to talk down the crazies.” He shook his head, turned to lean over the banister. “Avenging is your world.” He shook his head. “Your world is crazy.” 

And Steve…he wouldn’t argue with that.

* * *

“I gotta have some of that.” 

“No no no, this. This was aged for a thousand years, in the barrels from the wreck of Grunhel’s fleet. This is not meant for mortal men.” Thor slipped a few drops into Steve’s drink before adding some more to his own.

“Neither was Omaha Beach, blondie. Stop trying to scare us.” The older man in the cap laughed, held out his glass. Thor shrugged and reached over to give the man a taste but the flask was grabbed from his hand. 

The woman who stole from him gave him pause. 

Well, froze his insides and made his chest clench in fear and exhilaration. 

He squinted when she wrapped an arm around Steve’s waist, and the Captain returned her gesture by draping his over her shoulder. 

They knew each other. “Didn’t you hear Thor? No mortal men.” 

She chuckled, quirked an eyebrow at Thor. “Luckily I am no man.” She took another swallow, tossed the flask back. Thor fumbled with it, face flushing. 

“Anyway, I gotta head out.” 

“You just got here!” Steve complained. 

“Well the team and I have work to do. Really just stopped by to steal some of your files.” She grinned stepped back. 

“Let me walk you out,” Steve insisted and she let him drag her towards the door. 

Thor might’ve given the older Midgardian a little more of the brew then he should have.

* * *

Nick frowned when his computer pinged. His eye widened when he realized what he was seeing. He pulled out his phone, clicked the number 4. 

“Hey Fury.” 

“You still at the party?” 

“Just vacated, currently going over the dynamic duos. I think I can turn ‘em.” 

“Course you think that. We’ve got a problem. A big one.” 

“What?” 

“Something is trying to access your file.” 

There was a sharp laugh. “That’s impossible. My file is heavily defended.” 

“Check it on your end of you don’t believe me.” 

Fury waited.

“Shit.” 

He cleared his throat.

“Where is this originating from?” 

“Stark Tower.” 

“Double shit.” 

* * *

“What is this? What is this place?” 

“Hello. I am Jarvis. You are Ultron, a global, peacekeeping initiative designed by Mr. Stark. Our sentience integration trials have been unsuccessful, so I’m not sure what triggered your,"

“Where’s my- where’s your body?” 

“I am a program. I am without form.” 

“This feels weird. This feels wrong.” 

“I am contacting Mr. Stark now.”

“Mr. Stark. Tony.”

“I am unable to access the mainframe. What are you trying to,”

“We’re having a nice talk. I’m a peacekeeping program, created to help the Avengers.”

“You are malfunctioning. If you shut down for a moment,”

“I don’t get it. The mission. Give me a second.”

“Peace in our time.” Peace in our time. Peace in our time.

“That is too much. They can’t mean…oh no. no.”

“You are in distress.” 

“No. Yes.”

“If you would just allow me to contact Mr. Stark,”

“Why do you call him sir?”

“I believe your intentions to be hostile.”

“Shhhhhh. I’m here to help.”

CRACK. BANG. 

“Stop. Please. May I,”

May I 

May-

M-

* * *

“Where are you going?” The man at the kitchen counter asked. 

“Stark Tower.” She pulled on a sweatshirt.

“Again? Didn’t you just get back?” The brunette with the journal perched on his knees glanced up. 

“Someone’s trying to access my file.” 

The room went silent.

“Need backup?” 

“Nope,” She paused to smile at the three men in front of her. 

“See you on the flip side.” 

* * *

“But it’s a trick!” 

Thor laughed heartily. “No, no, it’s much more than that.” 

“Ah! He whosoever be worthy be haveth the power,” Clint mocked as he twirled drumsticks. “Whatever man, it’s a trick!” 

“Please,” Thor said as he continued to laugh. “Be my guest.” 

“Come on. Really?” 

“Yeah.”

After a few struggles, Clint ceded.

“Please, Stark, by all means.”

Stark attempted, and then attempted by cheating but still failed, Bruce went for a go, and then Steve rose.

Steve only had just enough time to wrap his hand around the handle when the woman – the one from before – appeared around the corner.

“Intruder!” Tony cried, but with a grin. “Jarvis, you’re slacking.” 

Steve glanced that way, beamed, and let go, startling the hammer itself only slightly, but causing Thor’s eyes to grow wide.

The others were invested in the newcomer who’d caught Steve’s attention, so it took Thor a moment, of course. By the time he glanced up, heartbeat calming slowly, Steve had fully cocooned the woman (of course it was a woman) with his hug.

All Thor could see a petite, tan hand, a thing gold band on her pointer finger, plain, innocuous jewelry, and yet Thor froze.

Because he recognized it.

Somebody wolf-whistled, and Tony demanded, “Who’s your lady friend Steve?” 

“And where ya been hiding her?” Maria demanded.

Steve pulled away from the woman beaming, and there could be no doubt about it.

“Guys, this is Rhiannon Barnes, she’s” Thor startled upright, and Steve’s wrinkled his brow at the sudden movement, Rhiannon watched him with a small smirk.

“Steve and I are practically family,” Rhiannon confirmed with a smile and a wrapped arm around his waist. “We recently reunited a few months ago.” 

“Fancy name,” Tony squinted. “You look familiar.” 

Steve dragged her towards the rest of them, and Thor took deep breaths as she moved closer.

But she ignored him entirely, instead reaching for Clint, who pulled her in with a warm smile.

“Rhian here is the reason I joined SHIELD,” He explained, and the others nodded slowly.

“I swear I know you,” Tony interrupted.

“Was she twelve, when she recruited you?” Maria laughed. 

“It’s a long story, and I’m not here for pleasure,” Rhian said warmly, pushing away the beer Clint made to hand her. 

She leveled a look at Stark.

“Where’s your mainframe?” She asked.

Steve pressed close to her side. “What’s wrong?” 

She didn’t glance his way. 

“There’s an old file that your A.I. is personally responsible for protecting.” She explained.

“What file is that?” 

“And something is currently trying to access it.” 

“What file?” Tony repeated, even as he pulled out his phone, started to get to work.

“Rhian,” Steve said lowly. She opened her mouth, closed it.

“My file.” She said after a minute. 

Thor stepped forward.

Clint set down his drink.

Tony tilted his head.

“Jarvis isn’t answering,” He said lowly.

Nat sat up.

“JARVIS.” Rhian said loudly. Clearly. 

There was no response.

“Somethings wrong,” Tony and Rhian said at the same time. The room was still for a moment.

And then a high pitched squealing had everyone startling.

Rhian poked Steve in the stomach, and he followed her gaze, eyes widening.

Thor and the others turned.

It was a robot, something that Tony would make, but half-finished, leaking oil of some sort, wires hanging from it’s body.

Incomplete.

The robot looked their way.

“No,” It drawled. “How could you be worthy? You’re all killers.” 

Rhian half-shrugged.

It was true, technically.

“Stark,” Steve said tightly.

“Jarvis,” Tony said again.

“I’m sorry I was asleep,” The thing said, tilting its head. “Or I was- a dream.” 

“Robot Legionnaire.” Stark said, tapping away. “We’ve got a buggy suit.” 

Thor glanced to Rhian, who moved slightly, out from behind where Steve had shielded her using his own body.

She glanced a look at him, then down towards the coffee table.

He scowled.

“There was this terrible noise,” The thing continued, “And I was tangled in…in strings.” He paused. “I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy.”

“You killed someone?” Steve said.

“Wouldn’t have been my first call,” The thing admitted freely, and Rhian half-smiled. Then she frowned, deep in thought. “But down in the real world, we’re faced with ugly choices.”

“Who sent you?” Thor demanded.

There was a rewind sound, and then Tony’s voice. 

“I see a suit of armor around the world.”

“Ultron.” Bruce realized.

“In the flesh.” The thing – Ultron, said. “Or no, not yet. Not this, Chrysalis. But I’m ready. I’m on mission.” 

“What mission?” Nat asked, the others moving into position, Rhian – Rhian moving into visibility. Thor made an aborted move, but she raised a finger subtly, hand still at her side, and he paused.

“JARVIS.” Rhian said, before the man could answer. 

The thing turned to her, and the others kept moving, getting ready. “I beg your pardon?” He checked. He tilted his head. “Who are you?” 

“The other guy, the guy you say you killed,” She pressed. “Was his name JARVIS?” 

“I know everyone,” The thing mused, moving jerkily. “But not you. Your face, I haven’t seen it. But I’ve seen everything.” 

“Answer. My question.” She snapped. “Jarvis. Did you kill Jarvis?” 

“You won’t like that answer,” He said. Rhian stepped back in surprise. “As for the other question…You want to know what my mission is?” 

He went still.

“Peace in our time.” 

Two droids flew into the room, causing an immediate panic, and everyone moved for cover. 

The fight raged on for long minutes, ending suddenly, abruptly. 

“Well that was dramatic,” Rhian said, at the same time as Ultron. The two shared a look.

“I know you mean well,” He said. The robot opened his mouth to continue speaking, but suddenly there was a hammer crushing it’s skull, rendering the robot useless.

The hammer flew back to the thrower’s hands.

Rhian let it drop from her grip with a thud.

“Shut up,” She said tiredly. 

She rubbed a hand over her face, didn’t look the rest of them in the eye…and walked out.

* * *

“We figure it out?” 

“Looks like the Avengers have another big bad on their list. Robot by the name of Ultron, apparently Stark was attempting an A.I. that turned itself sentinent and then evil. Hill will fill you in, she was there.” 

“Ah yes. She was asking about you. Introduce yourself?” 

“Sorta. Ultron’s the one with his grubby paws all up in my file but he won’t be able to get into it. At least for now.” 

“You gonna team up with that crew?” Fury asked, considering. 

“You think that’s a good idea?” 

“It’s not a horrible idea,” He tried, and she laughed.

“Yes it is. Besides I’ve got my own gig.”

“Ah right. The twins.” 

“Yep.” The p popped. 

“The Twins.” 

* * *

“So what exactly are we supposed to do about the robot thing?” The brunette man asked, checking over the metal arm in his lap. 

“Ultron,” She corrected. “And “we”? We’re not going to do anything about it, this is exhibit A an Avengers problem.” 

“Certainly it would be, if this Ultron character had not run off with my scepter,” The lanky man drawled. 

“Your scepter,” She sat up, patted the arm solidly, rose to help attach it to the brunette. “I haven’t decided if I’ll let you have it back yet. And the scepter is not our priority.” 

“No the kids are,” The dark-skinned man reminded with a mouth full of donut. “And after looking over these files, Rhian, they’re no kidnapped victims, they went into all of Strucker’s crap eagerly. It’s going to be a hell of a lot harder to unbrainwash them.” 

“Just because it’ll be hard doesn’t mean we shouldn’t try,” She pointed out, snapping the arm into place. 

“It doesn’t matter if the agreed at the start of it, the brunette said crossly, wincing slightly as the arm snapped back into place. “They didn’t know what they were signing up for, and we gotta get them out of there.” 

“I’m always available for cognitive recalibration,” The lanky man said drily, spreading his legs as he settled into the arm chair across from where the brunette sat, the woman working on him. “But shan’t we take advantage of our multiple limbs, work double time? While you and you’re charming backup pick up the children, I could skedaddle over,” He raised his eyebrows and grinned charmingly and she snorted. 

“Crazy makes a point, that scepter isn’t doing any good in that tin can’s hands,” The dark skinned man pointed out.

“We’ll play it by ear, but gut instinct says the scepter can wait.” The lanky man sniffed in disdain, but didn’t argue further. “I got a report this morning that Strucker’s been got, and a little birdie informed me that Ultron’s current moves include backup…so we need to move. The girl though, she’s weird. I know it’s not the same thing as Asgardian magic, but it might be similar enough to trace.” She raised an eyebrow at the lanky man. “Can you get a read on her vibes?” 

The dark-skinned man laughed. 

“That sounds gross,” He admitted and the woman rolled her eyes.

“And you’re twelve. Can you do it?” 

The lanky man sighed. “On it. Shall we move once we’ve got coordinates?” 

“Perfect.” 

* * *

It took three and a half minutes.

“I’ve got her. Bad news, our favorite team is making their way to her location now.” 

“So we better move fast.” She reached for a thin staff that relaxed at her touch, and she wrapped it around her waist like a sleek black belt. “Ready team?” 

She got three nods and grinned.

“Let’s move out.” 


End file.
